Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${8n+12+(-9)-(-6n)}$
Combine the ${n}$ terms: 8 n + 12 + ( − 9 ) − ( − 6 n ) = = ( 8 + 6 ) n + 12 − 9 14 n + 12 − 9 { \begin{eqnarray} 8{n} + 12 + (-9) - (-6{n}) &=& (8 + 6){n} + 12 - 9 \\ &=& 14{n} + 12 - 9 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 14{n} + {12} - {9} = 14{n} + {3}} $ The simplified expression is $14n+3$.